


Et le bruit du chagrin s'eloigne lentement (And the noise of sorrow slowly goes away)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [49]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Yuya had told him he was mad and why, Chinen had gotten so annoyed that he couldn’t even find it in himself to tell him how ridiculous his reasons were.Now that he had calmed down though, he realized the whole thing could’ve gone down much more smoothly, hadn't the both of them been basically two idiots.





	Et le bruit du chagrin s'eloigne lentement (And the noise of sorrow slowly goes away)

**Title:** Et le bruit du chagrin s'éloigne lentement (And the noise of sorrow slowly goes away)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.328

 **Prompt:[41\. And it is beautiful](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [24 – Making up afterwards](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. The story refers to the 2016.07.24 SP of ItaJan and Kisubusa. Title’s from Carla Bruni’s “L’Amoreuse”.

 

They had gotten back home for less than an hour, and Yuri was already tired of the silence.

When Yuya had told him he was mad and why, Chinen had gotten so annoyed that he couldn’t even find it in himself to tell him how ridiculous his reasons were.

Now that he had calmed down though, he realized the whole thing could’ve gone down much more smoothly, hadn't the both of them been basically two idiots.

So he crawled outside of the bedroom, ready for the fight. He wasn’t going to trick himself into believing Yuya was going to let go so easily.

He found the elder sitting on the couch, staring at the TV without really watching it. The serious look on his face made Yuri smile, but he forced himself to stop before facing him.

“Yuuyan?” he called him, his voice condescending enough to make Takaki mad.

It did.

“Yuuyan what?” he asked, without looking toward him. “Weren’t you mad at me a while ago?”

Yuri sighed, sitting down next to him.

“I was.” he confirmed. “But you can't really say it’s all my fault.” he pointed out. “You’re the one who was angry in the first place.”

“Like I didn’t have a right to!” Yuya complained. “You’ve got to stop getting mad at me when I get mad at you, Yuri. It’s so frustrating.”

Yuri smirked, shaking his head.

“Would you rather have me do like you? Apologize unconditionally and hope you’re going to forgive me for any real or imaginary fault?” he asked.

Yuya thought about it for a while, then he shook his head.

“Can I at least elaborate about why I got mad?” he asked then, skipping the subject altogether.

“Elaborate all you want.” Yuri muttered. “Doesn’t change the gist of it. I won’t tell you you’re cute again in my whole life if it gets you like this, but I still don’t see what’s wrong with it.”

Finally, Yuya decided to turn around and look at him. He crossed his legs on the couch and moved closer to Chinen; at first, the younger thought he was going to take his hands, but in the end he seemed to change his mind.

“It’s not that I have a problem with you calling me cute, Yuri.” he started explaining, looking quite troubled by what he was going to say. “But whenever you do it on air or when we’re filming, whenever you do it while I'm pretty much making an ass of myself...” he sighed. “I feel patronized. And I feel like all the people around us who know we’re together notice that too.”

Yuri gave it some serious thought, then he shook his head.

“Fine. Who talked?” he asked, getting a whole other kind of angry now.

“What do you mean?” Yuya blushed, lowering his eyes.

“I know you. Someone has said something to you that’s gotten to your head.” he winced. “Who do I have to kill?”

It took Yuya a while – he was probably evaluating whether it was worth lying – but in the end he sighed.

“Nika-chan.” he admitted. “When I was done doing the forgotten birthday segment and you said I was cute, he whispered something about boyfriends being boyfriends… well, I don’t know exactly, but he said something. And it got me thinking.”

Yuri wanted to turn around and bang his head against the wall.

He couldn’t take Nika on his own, but he was going to make sure to ask Yuto to kill him on his behalf.

“You know, when you listen to your actual friends, you know Kei, Dai-chan, Kota... I get it. We all need a second opinion, from time to time, and theirs are as good as any, I suppose.” he took a deep breath. “But why in the world would you listen to Nikaido Takashi, when we’re currently competing? You know how Kisumai gets, you know they wanted to win. Did it even occur to you he was only trying to get inside your head?” he asked, frustrated.

“He did a good job of it.” Yuya muttered, then he sighed. “It’s not that, Yuri. Of course I thought about it. But it’s not like I could un-hear what I had heard, right?” he shrugged. “You always do it. Whenever I'm uncomfortable, embarrassed, whenever I'm forced to do something I don’t like, you come out and say I'm cool or cute or something like that.” he paused, wincing. “If that’s not patronizing, I don’t know what is.”

Yuri sat back against the armrest, a knowing look on his face.

“Well, I would point out that I'm your boyfriend.” he said, arching an eyebrow. “Have you ever thought that maybe when I say I find you cute or else I might mean it? I don’t care what other people think. I'm with you, I see something others don’t in you apparently, don’t I?” he asked.

Yuya shook his head, exasperated.

“Yuri, please. Don’t even try it. Today was ridiculous, and I have no trouble admitting it. It’s not my thing at all, this Busaiku stuff.”

Yuri chuckled lightly and nodded.

“Didn’t work for me either.” he confirmed. “I'm lucky I didn’t get a chance to make a fool of myself.” he leant toward Yuya, slowly caressing up his arm. “But when you got up from that bench and I saw you blushing, Yuu... I _honestly_ thought you looked cute. I bit my tongue because I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out.” he moved forward, making room for himself between the elder’s legs. “I know it’s shocking for you to hear, Yuuyan, but there’s a wide range of reasons why I like you. Some of them are quirky, but they exist nonetheless. And it is beautiful that they do and that I'm the only one noticing them. That other people feel the need to mock you about it because they think I'm patronizing or that I'm biased.” he raised his head, pressing a quick kiss to Yuya’s lips. “You’re beautiful, you idiot. And cute and cool and everything else I see in you.”

Yuya looked hesitant for a while longer, but in the end he wrapped his arms around the younger, holding him close.

“I'm sorry.” he said then, caving. “I suppose I’ll forever have a hard time understanding your tastes.” he joked, smiling.

Yuri shrugged, basking in Takaki’s hold.

“Doesn’t matter. You hardly ever understand anything at all, I'm used to it.” he pulled up, looking at him. “And since we’re on the subject, I might also add you’re the one who always stress how oh-so-great I am. That’s embarrassing too, you know. Yamada always mocks you for it.” he informed him, grinning.

Takaki whined, rolling his head back.

“But you are great. It’s just not my fault I need to point that out.” he leant down, pressing a kiss on the side of his head. “It still surprises me. You should be glad about it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, letting go once again against him.

“I'm pleased it surprises you. I wish you could be more private about it.” he smirked. “But I'm not going to bitch about it, because I'm the mature one in this relationship.”

“Indeed.” Takaki agreed, holding him tight. “So... any further thought on me being incredibly cute and cool at the same time?” he joked, starting to leave a trail of kisses down Yuri’s face.

“A lot of thoughts about you being an idiot.” Chinen complained. “But I guess you’re used to that, so I’ll try to come up with something different.”

Yuya didn’t say anything else and neither did Yuri.

The younger knew how bad Takaki needed confirmation, how bad he needed him to tell him he meant whatever he told him.

And since Yuri didn’t mind, he was going to keep doing that, as many times as necessary.

The following day, though, he was still going to find a way to hurt Nikaido. Bad.


End file.
